Son of Spock
by PaperPrince
Summary: A story about the birth of Sheldon and Amy's first child.Set in the near future, an Shamy fic.


They were not your average young married couple thought Betty, in fact she had never seen a couple remain so calm so rational throughout the entire process. In fact their friends outside in the waiting room had seemed more concerned about the whole thing then the couple. In fact she could almost have sworn that they were robots, having meticulously planned every detail of the birth having factored in almost every possibility.

In all it had been the strangest calmest delivery she had ever assisted and that was saying something as she had assisted hippies and helped with natural, emergency and water births. Yep as a midwife she had pretty much seen it all now she thought as she gently cleaned up the baby wiping away at the goo.

Her thoughts quickly returned to earth however as she noticed something **unusual **about the baby and quietly alerted the doctor's attention.

It was their first child and despite their calm outward demeanour Amy and Sheldon were a bundle of nerves and excitement. Amy has been glad of Sheldon's presence in the delivery room, especially his strong hand that held hers lovingly. Exhausted she barely heard him softly congratulates her on a job well done as he held the camera up to her face.

Filming the birth had seemed the natural thing to do although thankfully Sheldon had decided against getting any close shots, choosing instead to film the clean white walls of the hospital room, Amy's face and those of the hospital staff.

Tired Amy closed her eyes and smiled, thinking of their tiny gift to humanity, hers and Sheldon's and the impact he will have on the future of the world, guiding it towards a better tomorrow.

More impatient with every passing minute Amy can barely contain herself as they wait to see their child. The nurses seemed unwilling to talk to them and are anything but helpful. Worried she grasps his hand tightly pulling him closer. "Something's not right" she tells him her voice full of concern.

Sheldon tells her not to worry but secretly aggress with her, glancing over to the corner where several doctors and nurses are huddled around, examining their newborn closely. Sheldon manages to hear a few words from the medics whispered conversations, words like consultation and tests and abnormal. He tells himself not to worry, after all he was an 'unusual baby'.

He tells Amy that they are just surprised to see such an amazing baby, a human novus novus. She chuckles at this unaware of the accuracy of Sheldon's words.

Eventually the doctors (having completed a thorough examination and been satisfied by the results) hand the baby over to them. But not before a bumbling oaf informs them that their child is well one of a kind, gifted in a way but healthy. Assuming it is something they always say to reassure new parents Sheldon scoffs at this, as if a child of theirs would be anything but extraordinary.

Amy sighs adoringly at the tiny bundle as it is placed in her arms, relived to have a healthy child. Sheldon adjusts the dark blue custom made starry rocket ship blanket that surrounds Sheldon Junior in order to get a better look at the little boys face.

Amy can instantly tell that he takes after Sheldon, the same handsome face and mouth. "Another heart breaker" she thinks without a hint of sarcasm.

Sheldon first notices the eyes, bright and slightly unfocused (which is natural considering he was born just mere moments ago) that undoubtedly belonging to Amy along with the tiny mop of soft dark brown hair. It is only then as he takes in the rest of his beautiful son's features that he spots what the doctors had already noticed.

The room is silent; none of the staff know what to say or do. One of the interns looks like she is about to cry. Unprepared for but expecting some sort of violent or emotional outburst from the parents, the doctors stare at their shoes, somewhat unsure about just what had happened to cause this. No outburst occurs.

Instead Sheldon sits on the edge of Amy's bed and slowly extends a hand out to touch the baby. His fingers gently stroking Junior's large ears tracing all the way from the bottom of the lobe up towards the pointy tips of the helix.

Obviously delighted a smile stretches across his face, unnerving the medics but not Amy who also breaks into a smile. Sheldon finds himself saying the words "Most fascinating".


End file.
